journey through mirror
by shadowed glory
Summary: In the alternate universe a competition takes turn to something more,lives are changed and there are two harry's running around completely different from each other ,yet with the same face,a war haunted harry gets to know what his life would have been like if he would have parents and minister riddle is in-between all this .in the world so different ,how will harry cope?


This is my First time writing please go easy on ,besides I am just a 14 year old child ;) Character sketch and situation explanation :-

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

HARRY POTTER :- harry is a true gryffindor golden boy with some of slytherin is a half-blood and has silky raven hair which are always messed up like he had sex recently and which makes every girl in the school swoon over him,truly his charms are irresistible with a pair of exquisite emerald eyes which shines like jewels and are always filled with light giving him an air of innocence,but as said appearances can be deceiving as he is the partner in crime of the biggest pranksters seen after THE marauders,he is very caring but can can be quite arrogant sometimes as he is still but a teenager ,he is lady's man and has a perk for flirting with everyone, courtesy of padfoot. He is the top in almost all the subjects and has affinity for DADA .although he has penchant for getting in trouble and quite often causes disaster in herbology ' truly it is not my fault the bloody plants don't like me ' is all he replies with, to the queries presented by has loving family and a beautiful sister…he is good friends with everyone; well almost everyone ….

Rose potter:- she is the unofficial leader of all the girls of gryffindor ,she is beautiful girl with shoulder length hair which when reflected in sunlight glows a fiery had inherited her father's hazel eyes with almond shaped eyes,she is caring but somewhat is very stubborn and her temper even rivals lily Evans temper and mind you it is quite a impressing is certainly a flirter and is quite good in studies although not on the top in every subject she manages quite good and boys line to get her attention .she has a very specific taste when it comes to best friends are ginny and Hermione and of course she is a half-blood.

Ginny Weasley: - she is also somewhat similar to rose and partner in crime of rose. (Canon look, just weasley are middle class family. ) but Ginny is good with seducing and has somewhat of a 'slut' reputation .she is average in studies and is the Gryffindor quiditch player

She is best with the bat boogey hex; it seems some things do not change even in alternate universe. She is pure blood but is not trained very much.

Hermione Granger: - she is also in the group of rose and Ginny. She is a mix between rose and Ginny and the balancing rock between the three, although she is somewhat intelligent she is not that brilliant. She is muggleborn and she was taken from her parents just as she showed her first signs of magic. She is beautiful with chocolate brown hair cascading down to her waist her hair is always up in a ponytail (aside from that she looks just like in the canon).

Draco Malfoy :- (as depicted in canon with few differences) as handsome as ever but very cunning and a good friend for the few he cares about .

NOTE: the slytherin,gryffindor rivalry is almost non-existent .

Tom Marvolo Riddle: he is very handsome, with dark hair that curls at the nape of his neck and swept in front of his eyes, he has glittering blue eyes like diamonds but there is a certain darkness in them. Girls are attracted to him like a moth to a flame, he is of course the heir of slytherin and perfectly resembles the house. He can charm anyone he want just with a smile and has been getting awards for the best smile from a long time.(relate him to the tom in canon;the rest will be the mystery)

So,this is it there are many more character to come next chapter will also contain character description or if I get more reviews I will get started with the real story ;I am terribly sorry if you do not like this story..hope to get encouragements… please give suggestions if you want this story to take a particular direction..correct me if I am wrong (like in grammar or anything).. harry will be slightly different and I will describe him next chapter.


End file.
